The Ripple Effect
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Sequel to the Butterfly Effect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, if I did, you would not be reading this right now, now would you?**

**The Ripple Effect**

**By Shi-shiNata **

My Aunt Alice went missing ten years before I was borne, and yet now, twenty-seven years later, they still talk about her as much as they did when she first disappeared, or so I've been told. It is because of that fact, my family has always been **very** protective of me. I have been so overprotected by my family, I have never even left our town before. And I was sick of it. I will be turning eighteen in a few weeks, and I was sick and tired of never being allowed to leave home. So, my best friend, Hope Anne Smith, had decided to take me on a secret road trip. I would leave a letter on my pillow, explaining what was going on, where I was going, who I was with, and that I would take my cellphone with me. I was looking forward to the time away from my prison.

We had agreed to leave on Saturday, two in the morning, while everyone was asleep. If I had known what would happen not even an hour later after I had left my house, I sometimes debate whether I would of still gone, or stayed and continued to be the little Angel I was called. The night before the little "road trip" I went to bed extra early, slept in late, and made sure I took a little nap during the day, all so I would be ready, when night came...

xxxXXXxxx

It was time. No matter how much I loved the little house in Bowie, Maryland, that we lived in. I just couldn't bare to spend anymore time here. I had to get away, if only for a day or two; else, I feared, I would go insane. I strapped my backpack on, opened up my window, and took one last, long look around the room. I sighed, and climbed out the window.

There was a grand pine tree outside my room, it was easily the biggest one in the neighborhood. I wanted to stop, if only for a moment, and recall all the happy times Hope and I had had with this tree, climbing the tree and playing on its the swing my father had installed for us for hours on end; I didn't. Time was precious at the moment at any moment at all, my parents or my siblings could wake up, so I continued to carefully climb down the tree, jumping down when I reached the bottom branch. Hope had parked only a few blocks away, and, wanting to get out of this place sooner rather then later, I foolishly took the alley shortcut a few houses down. When I first entered the alley, I didn't see the tall, dark shadow hiding behind the huge recycling bin. But I did notice him, however, when he jumped out from behind the bin, grabbed me, and pointed a gun at my temple.

He then preceded to tell me that, if I didn't scream, he wouldn't have to use the gun . I decided it would be in my best interest not to scream. I became horrified, however, and almost screamed my heart out when his free hand started to slowly reach into my breast pocket. I don't know if what I did next was the smartest thing I had ever done, or the dumbest, but I had no time to think about my actions as I suddenly kicked him. I ran as fast as I could, desperately hoping I would reach my friend's car before the man recovered. At that moment, I had to be the most unlucky person in all of Maryland, for a gun shot rang through the silence of the night, and my scream joined it only seconds later. The world went dark around me as I fell, and the eyes of Angel Alice Bresslin never again reopened in the world we live in...

xxxXXXxxx

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room I didn't recognize. The room was a dull, sandy color, but its plainness, and the little needle poking into my arm, was what hinted me that I was in some sort of hospital. I immediately thought that someone had heard the gunshot and my scream, came to investigate, found me, and took me to the hospital; I soon figured that my story was wa~y off, when I looked out the window next to my bed, and saw the familiar Kazekage Tower in the distance. A tower, I had only seen in the manga, and anime, Naruto.

I began to panic, but then my rational side took over, and I decided I would wait for a doctor to come and check on me before I made any assumptions. As far as I knew, some little brat had decided to play a prank on the poor, unsuspecting people of the hospital, and had decided to make it appear as though I was really in Suna. I decided that that was the most likely thing going on, and began to relax into my hospital bed.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the sliding door opened, and a doctor came in, seeing me awake and sitting up in the bed, the man stared at me in shock, dropped his clip board, pointed at me, and stuttered out a few words. You would think he would be more professional about this, but no~ he just _had _to panic.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-our a-a-a-a-w-w-ake-ake!" he stuttered out annoyingly.

"Obviously." I said, surprised how stupid this man was, was he really a doctor? I checked the ID card he was waring on his chest, **Doctor Hanabusa Yuu** it said. Yep, he's a doctor.

This was going to be a long day. I thought to myself. I didn't know how right I was.

xxxXXXxxx

It was hectic the first few days after I woke up. I found out I was reduced to a child, and that I had been found by Suna shinobi, right outside of the wall. I was immediately told I was in the Suna Hospital in the Land of Wind, and, deciding to play dumb, pretended I had amnesia, and that only things I could remember was my birthday, my age, and my name. I had decided that the name Angel Bresslin was too odd for the world I had found myself in, and had introduced myself as a four year old named Ryushiro Tenshi. Why Ryushiro you ask? Because it was well known that my Aunt Alice often mistakenly sighed things as Namekaze Ryushiro Ichigo.

I was released out of the hospital about two weeks after I had entered, and was put strait into the orphanage. That was when I finally found out the date, it was January 12th, one week before my (physically 5th) 18th birthday.

I may not of liked the orphanage very much, all the brats were crazy, wild, and the orphanage attender didn't seem to like me very much for some reason, always muttering about how the stupid niece was going to ruin his plans, but it was a roof over my head, food on my plate( no matter how little there were sometimes) and a place to lie my head down at night. The third day at the orphanage, I decided to follow the children of my physical age group to the park. There, I found out just exactly _when_ I was in the Naruto universe. There was a little red headed, lonely looking boy, swinging on the swing set all by himself. He had blood red hair, emerald green eyes with dark circles around them, a teddy bear in his arms, and _no_ tattoo on his forehead.

I stopped dead in my traps when I saw Sabaku no Gaara swinging on the swing set all by himself, but forced myself to calm down when I realized he wasn't to deadly until after his Uncle had betrayed him and Gaara had given himself that tattoo. I watched him that day, and my heart yearned to comfort him, seeing him there by himself, with no one but himself to rely upon but himself.

I watched him the next day, and the next, and the next, until the day of my birthday, when I finally gained up the courage to approach him. All the other children in the orphanage tried to persuade me from approaching him, fearing for my life, and I had to admit, I was fearing for my life as well, but I kept walking towards him, silently repeating to myself that everybody needed a friend and that there was no way that the innocent little boy in front of me was a monster. When I finally reached the swing set, I calmed myself down, and asked him a single question, one I already knew the answer to.

"Why are you alone?" I asked, in the child voice I now possessed. He looked at me with his wide, green, shocked eyes, and then looked down at his feet. As if they were suddenly the most important thing in the world at the moment.

"Because nobody else wants to play with me." he answered.

"I'll play with you." I said. Later, I was glad that I had chosen my birthday to approach him, that day, I found out it was his birthday too.

xxxXXXxxx

Gaara and I have been friends for eight months now, and today his Uncle Yashamaru invited me over to spend the night. I didn't even have to think twice about his offer, the children at the orphanage and the orphanage attendants have started to treat me like I had some sort of disease. A few of the children had even started picking on me. I knew why they did it though, it was because they knew the "freak" was my best friend.

I didn't trust Yashamaru-san. I remembered reading about how he died trying to assassinate Gaara. But then I remembered that Yashamaru-san didn't try doing it until Gaara was six years old. Later that night I remembered that in this form, Gaara was a year older than me.

I arrived at Gaara's uncle's residence an hour or two before dinner, and we went into Gaara's room to play. (Yashamaru considered us young enough that we could sleep in the same room) Before we started playing, I, of course, put the bag with the few possessions I own right next to Gaara's unused bed. We did all sorts of things together, and, after dinner, it was finally time for bed.

xxxXXXxxx

That night I woke up to a huge boom from the rooftops, I threw the covers aside, stepped onto the cold floor, and started running to the stair case that led to the roof. It was on the roof, that I found two masked figures, and Gaara.

"Why... why...is it always ME?" Gaara exclaimed, as the sand around him rose up to protect him from the kunai flying at him. The sand then dropped, and attacked the masked shinobi in what I recognized as what Gaara would later call "Sand Coffin", except for the fact you could actually see the mans face. Gaara then seemed to notice something, and he went over to the masked assassin and tore off the man's mask. I gasped in surprise when I realized that the man was, in fact, Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru. It was then I realized that Gaara was, in fact, a year older than the form I had in this world; that he was six right now, and that now is the right time of year for Yashamaru's assassin attempt.

"Yashamaru? But... why?" asked Gaara, I could see him breaking down before my very eyes, and I could also, even at my distance, see the silent tears trailing down his face. He looked so broken and lost at that moment, and I tried to walk over to him, to comfort him. But I stopped when a very sharp kunai pressed against my neck, the kunai was so sharp, that I could feel blood travailing down my skin.

"Not yet." said the voice. I instantly realized that it must have been the other masked assassin that was with Yashamaru. But, although I couldn't place it, I knew I recognized that voice.

"Because, Gaara... I was ordered to" answered Yashamaru, a cold, hard look, in his eyes, but I could also see something else there, and then I realized he had crazy with the desire to kill Gaara.

"By who?" asked Gaara, his voice cracking.

"Your father.." Yashamaru said, in a clam, emotionless voice.

"Oh.." said Gaara, lightening up a bit, hope shining in his voice. " So that means that.. you had no choice, right?"

"No, Gaara, you're wrong, I did have a choice."

"I said that I loved you.. but, deep down inside, I loathed you, Gaara. I could never forgive you for taking my sister away from me. Your name, do you know what it means? Gaara -a demon that loves only itself. That is the name she gave you. Your mother... she hated you..as do I. Now, please, think about someone else, for once, you monster, and, please die." Yashamaru continued. He then somehow found a way to open up his shinobi vest to activate the multiple paper bombs he had hidden on himself during the battle, and a great explosion tore through the night. Yashamaru's goal was to probably kill Gaara and himself in the explosion, but Gaara's sand flew up to protect himself.

Gaara was now on his knees, and I could see how heart broken the boy was/is. The man that was holding me then released his grip, normally I would of turned around to at least see who the man was, but I was so focused on comforting Gaara, that I completely forgot about him, and did not realize that the man had fled the seen, into the darkness of the night. As I reached out for Gaara, in order to take him into my child arms, he let out an earsplitting scream that was probably heard all throughout the village. Grains of sand then flew up to the place above Gaara's left eye, and I could feel sand entering my shirt and forming on my left hip, directly under my heart. I screamed as I felt the sand carve into me, and as I saw the sand carve itself into Gaara. The kanji 愛 (love) was then forever carved into the two of us. Years later, I found out that the twin tattoo's would forever bind us, and that even if I wanted to, there was no way I would ever be able to leave Gaara, just as he would now never be able to leave me, we were now stuck together. That night I finally realized why Gaara was considered a monster, as that night I was forced to see him kill fifteen innocent people, in his heartbroken rage.

**_Sorry but it might be a while before i put up anymore chapters. I DID NOT want to put this up yet, since I'm not done writing the story. BUT a friend of mine would not stop bugging me about this. =( BTW I need a beta, anyone willing to volunteer? I'll mostly just need someone good at spelling that can give me advice now and then, I would ask Shi-Shi, but she's in the grade above me and she's very busy._**

**_Ja Na, _**

**_Nata_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now everyone repeat after me, "Thank you BloodyDragon for betaing this story."**_

_**"Thank you BloodyDragon for forcing Nata to update."**_

_**"Neh, close enough."**_

**Chapter 2**

It's been two years since Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, tried to kill him, and during those two years, I learned an interesting fact, Gaara and I could not be away from each other longer than two days, or else intense pain will rip through our bodies, starting where our tattoo's were. When the Kazekage heard of this, he had me and Gaara moved into the same apartment a few blocks from the Kazekage Tower. There was a plus and a minus to this: the plus was that I no longer had to stay in the orphanage, the minus was that now I only had one lock to keep him away from me. Or at least that was how I viewed it at first.

As hard as it may seem, no matter how much of a monster Gaara was to the people of Suna, he was never cruel to me. After the first night, when I watched him kill those innocent people, it was like Gaara realized how horrifying the experience was for me. Ever since then, he always made sure I wasn't around before he killed a person. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to me. Later on that same week, some of the boys in the orphanage decided they wanted to beat up the demon girl. Not too long after Gaara saw the cuts and scrapes on me, the boys were found crucified on top on the Kazekage Tower, on crosses made of sand. That was only the first of many incidences.

But I noticed something about Gaara besides his sudden increase in bloodlust. Gaara had started going out of his way to make things for me, to do things for me, and, unfortunately, kill for me. It did not take long for the people of the village to realize, that Gaara had a soft spot for me. That was when the assassination attempts started.

At first there were at least three attempts a day, but then Gaara did something to me, one day his eyes went blood red, and at first I thought his demon had taken over, because his eyes had reminded me so much of Naruto's eyes when he went out of control, for not only did his eyes turn blood red, but his canine teeth sharpened and lengthened. He then bit me, at the spot where the shoulder meets the neck and a little kanji for 'one' appeared where he bit me.

Later that day, I realized two things, one, Gaara's mark was no normal bit mark, no, in fact it was a demon's courting mark and two, whenever someone tried to hurt me, little bits of Gaara's special sand that remained on my clothes would protect me. The villagers started calling me the demon witch after that. Gaara then made me my own special sand gourd.

Gaara entered the academy not too long after that, and while he was at the academy, I started practicing with my sand, and of course, I wrote a timetable, one with all the events that ever happened in Naruto, from the first manga to the last. At that moment I was very thankful that I had read the entire series at least ten times in my time on Earth.

Years went by, and then one day, May, 18 when my physical body was nine years old, an old hermit and young boy with spiky blond hair came to the village. I easily recognized them as Jiraiya the Ero-sennin, and Naruto, the main character of the world I was stuck in. I was greatly confused by this, because Naruto didn't even leave the Leaf Village before his mission to wave for two, maybe even three years from now. But after my first glimpse at the two, Gaara took me away with one of his sand techniques, I was startled at first Because Gaara hadn't shown that fear he had on his face in many years, at least since **that** day. But then I remembered how much more powerful the Kyuubi was compared to Shukaku, and then it made perfect sense to me. So, one day, while Gaara was at the academy, I approached the two.

"But ero-sennin! I don't want to go into that district, it looks like one of those red light district that old man Hokage goes to all the time!" shouted Naruto to Jiraiya, pointing to the only red light district in Suna. I chuckled a bit, remembering how perverted Jiraiya was/is.

"Aww, come on brat, it's not like **your** going into any buildings, and besides, were only going into the most outer rim of the distr-" I interrupted Jiraiya.

"Are you really planning to take a ten year old into the red light district, sir?" I asked. I saw Jiraiya start to sweat a bit, probably afraid he was going to get caught, but then he calmed down when he realized that it was a child's voice talking to him.

"Now listen here brat, I'm the child's g-" he started, but then stopped when he saw me. His eyes widened, and I wondered what was going on with him. His mouth flew open and started pointing a finger at me. "Alice-chan!" he shouted. I only looked at him with confused, I mean, I know I looked a lot like my aunt Alice but how did he know her.

"Sorry, I used to have an aunt named Alice Bresslin, but my names Angel Bresslin, or Ryushiro Tenshi, as I prefer to be called." I said.

xxxXXXxxx

That day I found out so many wonderful things about my Aunt Alice, like how she came to this world many years ago, how she married Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, how she called herself Ryushiro Ichigo, (which I found myself unsurprising) and last but not least, how she was the mother of the Naruto before me. This made Naruto Ryushiro [Namikaze] my cousin.

To say Naruto was thrilled would be an understatement. It literally took **all**of mine and Jiraiya's combined strength to pull me away from his hug of death. Eventually night time came and it was time for me to head back to the apartment that Gaara and I lived in, so I said my goodbyes to Naruto and Jiraiya, since they were supposed to leave the village early tomorrow morning, and headed back home.

xxxXXXxxx

It has now been two years since I met my cousin Naruto and his godfather Jiraiya, and it was now time for the Chuunin Exams. I would not be competing in the Exams, since I 'm not a shinobi, but I was still required to go, because of Gaara's and my little "separation problem."

Gaara was going with a team of three, composed of his elder sister, Temari, and his elder brother, Kankuro. The team also had a sensei, Baki, who was going to lead their little mission to Konoha. What I don't get, is why we are even going on this mission in the first place? I hated the mission, and I already knew we were going to fail, for the mission is to invade Konoha and take over. I then remembered why we were going on this mission, in the anime; Orochimaru kills the current Kazekage and takes his place, then tries to take over Konoha in order to get his petty revenge for not being picked to become Hokage. I tried to warn Gaara of this plan, but when I set out to do this, enormous pain, greater then when Gaara and I go for long periods of time without each other, tore through my body, making it feel as if I were burning in the deepest, darkest, fiery pits of hell. The pain was too much for me to handle, and I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning, in my room, in my bed, with a little envelope on my forehead. I sat up, caught the envelope as it fell, and looked on the front. There, in beautiful English calligraphy was my name; **not** in kanji, but in actual English calligraphy, was my name. And not even my name in this world, no- my **birth** name.

_**ANGEL ALICE BRESSLIN**_

I stared at the envelope in shock, the only people in this world that should know my name was Uncle Jiraiya, and my cousin Naruto. Even though I had planned on telling Gaara, not even **he** knew my real name. With shaking hands I opened the envelope.

_Hello Miss Bresslin,_

_We have never met before, but I know you very well, in fact, I know your entire family very well. I especially knew your dear Aunt Alice. Kami bless her soul. My name is Kira Nozomu, and I will not let you to continue to interfere with my plans. This is your only warning, let this story run its course, so that Madara-nii-san wins this war, and I will return you to your home in due time. Continue to interfere, however, and I **will** kill you. And not in a quick, peaceful way. No, by the time I will be done with you, you will be begging me to send you to hell, even a place such as that will seem like the highest and happiest place in heaven._

_-Choose wisely,_

_Kira Nozomu_

When I finished reading the letter I had made a decision, I was going to save my own skin, and let Kira do as he please.

xxxXXXxxx

The Chuunin Exams came and went, the invasion going exactly as it had before. We had returned to Suna, and Gaara and I were back home when he pulled me aside to talk to me. He looked down, sullen, and I could practically see his depression rolling off him in waves. My heart broke, and I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him close, but since Gaara was way taller than me, so I had to lean my head against his chest, and offer him all the silent comfort I could give.

"Moushiwaka arimasen, Tenshi-chan." he whispered out. He then pulled out his arms from my embrace, and wrapped them around me, holding me tightly, almost as if he was afraid he would lose control of his emotions. "I'm sorry." he kept on repeating, again and again.

"Shhhhh... its okay Gaara-kun. I forgive you... shhhhh." I let out. Even though I hated seeing Gaara in this state, there was joy inside me. For the Gaara I knew was back, and the monster he had left was gone. Yes, I admit it; Gaara **was** a **monster**... but... I knew he wasn't always a monster and that he wouldn't always continue to be one, but it didn't make it hurt any less, when I saw him slaughter innocent civilians and shinobi alike without mercy, or when he carved 'love' into my side. The hate I had gained for that monster, left. Because now, that monster was gone, and my Gaara was back.

Maybe... maybe suffering from Kira would not be too bad after all, if that meant I could stop Gaara from going through any more pain and suffering... I would have to think about this...

xxxXXXxxx

It has been a few years since Gaara turned back to normal, and just yesterday, **_An: I know Gaara is really 13 or 14 when he becomes Kazekage, but I am going to change it so that he is 14 right now, and that the Shuppuden Arc happens when Gaara and Naruto are BOTH 16._** He became the fifth Kazekage of Suna. (The council ran Suna while they were looking for a new Kage during the two years it took). I was thirteen now, and Gaara fourteen. We were going out to eat in a restaurant, celebrating Gaara's inauguration into office. When Gaara stopped me in the halls, he pinned me to the wall, and just as I was about to ask what was going on, he crashes his lips onto mine.

I was in shock for a moment, and when the shock finally faded away, joy raced through me. A few weeks ago I came to a conclusion. I was in love with Gaara.

I could feel Gaara's tongue trace over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him, and opened my mouth to let Gaara's tongue plunge into it. The battle for dominance had begun. We battled long and hard, until eventually Gaara came out as the victor. He let himself explore my mouth, until eventually we needed to breathe, and we pulled away.

"Neh, watashi wa, Tenshi-chan anata o aishite."

"Watashi wa mo anata o aishite, Gaara-kun"

That night we had our very first date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, if I did, you would not be reading this right now, now would you?**

**Chapter 3**

Gaara is fifteen right now; I am fourteen. We've been dating for a little over a year now, but because of Gaara's current status as the Kazekage, it has always been in secret. If it wasn't enough that Gaara and I could only go so far from each other without breaking out in pain, adding the fact that we were dating would only increase the assassin attempts on my life. Because of this, it was also Gaara's idea that I moved into the Kazekage mansion with him and his siblings. Thankfully, his siblings didn't think it to be suspicious once Gaara and I explained that there would be more assassin/kidnapping attempts on my life now that Gaara was the Kazekage.

Today was a special day. Every year on September 29, all civilians that had turned fourteen that year were now considered adults, and were given two months where they **must** get a job. Because I had turned fourteen earlier in the year, I now had two months before all of the job offers start rapidly disappearing. It was true that I didn't really need a job, as I knew for a fact that Gaara wanted to take care of me, but I couldn't do that to him and his family. They had already been so kind to me, and I wanted to get some sort of job so that I could contribute to their household.

Gaara had decided to take me somewhere as a mini celebration of me coming of age, but he had refused to tell me where. I was very frustrated with him because of that, but when we had finally arrived at his little surprise, I was shocked to find an opening to a cave. We traveled into the cave, going down farther and farther, deeper and deeper into the earth; when at last, we reached a dead end. I gasped in surprise. At the very end of the tunnel that he had taken me down, there were some sort of pictures, pictures that told a story. The first picture was one of four beings, two of which were bowing down to the other two. Each being was a different color. The black one was bowing down to the red one, and the blue one was bowing down to the white one. I moved on to the second picture.

This one displayed a battle, there was fire and lightning everywhere. Helping the fire, were the shadows, and helping the lightning, were whips of what looked like ice. I continued on from picture to picture, showing the white one and the red one battling, when all of a sudden, the blue one runs in front of the white one, taking a blast meant for the white from the black. The blue one then separates into nine separate forms, and then they scattered across the lands. Then, the pictures spit into two different endings. One, where the nine pieces are united and help the white one destroy the black and the red ones, and the other... where the nine are united by the black one, devoured by the red one, and the entire world is in red flames... There were words carved in at the very end, and although it had been worn away by time I could still read it as if it were freshly written in clear black in one pure white paper.

"She will come from another world through death, and will stay here only by Love. Only She will be able to choose, who will triumph, who will fall. Only She, will be able to save Darkness, turn Him into Light. Only she, will be able to love a 'monster', and not be killed, by this Love. She will gather all the pieces, and put them together, one by one before the minions of evil. And when she succeeds all will be right again." I read allowed. Gaara nodded, and pointed to two of the pieces of the blue. The smallest of the pieces was now white, and landed on a land with the Suna symbol on it, the other, the biggest of all the pieces, was red, and landed on a large land, with the Konoha symbol on it. I gasped in surprise.

"The one tailed Shukaku, and the nine tailed Kyuubi. Two of the nine demons of the shinobi nations." he said. I finally put two and two together, and unfortunately came out with four. My love, Gaara, and my cousin, Naruto, were both in serous danger.

xxxXXXxxx

It took me several days to get over the fact that Gaara and Naruto were in great danger, and that I was the only one who could stop it (it was kind of obvious to me that the prophecy was talking about me). Eventually, Gaara told me to forget about it, and that it would probably be a long time before it came to pass. But Gaara still didn't know that I wasn't from this world, so I didn't believe him. On the bright side, I was able to find a job suitable for my talents. I am now an assistant at the daycare near the Kazekage Tower watching after all the little ones. They were all very cute, and the daycare owner said I had a natural talent when it came to kids, but then again, although it has been many years, I _**did **_spend six years of my life babysitting my cousins and siblings.

Gaara had to go to Konoha to talk about the upcoming Chuunin Exams in Suna, and of course, I went with him. I met Lady Tsunade for the first time on that trip, and to say her reaction to seeing me for the first time was funny would be a big understatement...

xxxXXXxxx

We had just opened the doors to the Hokage's office, and inside, Lady Tsunade was sleeping on top of a pile of paperwork drooling, and a battle of Sake in each hand. Shizune started panicking and started apologizing immediately. I only chuckled at her expense. She then ran over to Lady Tsunade and started shaking her awake. Lady Tsunade then fell out of her desk and chair, and gave off a loud snore. I could see that the ink of whatever she was writing with was now on her cheek. After much trial and error with the case of waking Lady Tsunade up, Shizune eventually took out a_**blow horn,**_ stuck it next to Lady Tsunade's ear, closed her eyes, and let it rip.

"**SHIZUNE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

Gaara coughed to get their attention as we watched Lady Tsunade chase Shizune around the room with fire in her eyes and steam coming from her ears. Shizune and Tsunade paused, and in a blur, were back in their proper places.

"Welcome, Kazekage-san, to Konoha" said Tsunade in a prim and proper voice. She then saw me, and her jaw quit literally dropped.

"Alice-chan!"

xxxXXXxxx

That night, when we had finally returned to the hotel room, Gaara asked me a simple question. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with sullen, emerald green eyes looking down into my own. I looked away, ashamed of myself from keeping something this important from him for so long.

"I was afraid, Gaara." I said as I took a deep breath, "Be honest with me, if you went up to some random person, and suddenly tell them that you're from another world, would they believe you? Now tell me this, lets say a friend of yours, someone you've known for a really long time, suddenly came up to you and said that they were from another world, and had no proof, would you have believed them?"

"I have come to love this world very, very much, and I was afraid that if I told anyone that I was from another world..." I trailed off as I took another breath and turned to look him straight in the eye. "Tell me, if you had not believed me, where would I be right now?" Gaara took a sudden intake of breath and I knew that we were on the same wavelength, an asylum.

"Most people, when they look back at their lives, imagine changing all the things they did or didn't do. Of all the things they could have done, they see a perfect world. Well let me tell you something, you can't always start over if you've made a mistake. Sometimes, people realize this, and instead of fooling themselves into believing that everything will be all right, they take precautions and hold secrets." I then turned away from him.

"We don't live in a perfect world, Gaara. Maybe I should have told you sooner, or maybe I was right to withhold this precious piece of information. We may never know, and right now, all we can do is take one step at a time, and keep on going on the path we took and never regret it. Time regretted is time wasted, and I could never regret the time I've spent with you." I had finished my little speech, and turned to face him once more. "Now, if you will excuse me, Gaara, I am going on a walk." and with that, I exited the hotel room, knowing he would need some time to ponder what I had just told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, if I did, you would not be reading this right now, now would you?**

**Chapter 4**

As I walked down the streets of Konoha, I decided to stop at the memorial stone. I wanted to see the names of my Aunt Alice and Uncle Minato. I don't know why, but I did. When I got there, I was expecting Kakashi Hatake to maybe be there, but the person I saw there shocked me greatly. The person I saw there, was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. She looked so sad and just stared at the stone. Eventually, she reached out her hand and traced out a name. From where I was standing, I saw a drop of something fall down from her face, and I knew instantly that it was a tear.

I was instantly curious. From what I remembered from the manga, Hinata shouldn't have any reason to be here yet. _But then again, the manga didn't go over every single second of every single day of every single character._

I went back to the hotel feeling strangely troubled, and I realized that most of this information that I had gathered or guessed in this world was either wrong or lacking. For not only did the manga cover so little, but the changes that my Aunt Alice had made to this world also affected this information.

When I entered the hotel room, Gaara was no where in sight. I went over to my bed and laid down, deep in thought. Eventually, Gaara came back, hung up his coat, and joined me on the bed. Thinking about the prophecy we discovered together in the cave, I turned my head to Gaara and asked, "Gaara, is there anyway we can start gathering the other tails without abandoning your position as Kazekage?"

Gaara seemed to think it over for a few minutes and nodded slowly. "If we count it as a SSS-class mission, then I should be allowed to leave the village to complete it. We can keep it a secret from the general public and have my siblings henge into us to avoid panic through the village, and we can just let them handle the main affairs while we're gone. If any emergency happens, then they can summon us back." I hummed to this information and put on a thoughtful look on my face.

"Gaara, if you haven't already guessed, that prophecy we found was obviously about us, and I think we should start gathering together all the tails."

"These minions of evil must be this Akasuki I have been hearing about lately. I hear they have been searching around trying to find and capture all the tails." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. He looked pleased for some reason. "Not that they're succeeding. From what my spies have been hearing, all they've been able to do was track down the tails and not actually capture them."

I nodded, remembering that in the manga, Gaara was the first to get his demon extracted from him. "Gaara, when we get back to the village, we can spend some time there first, but after that, I think we should start gathering the tails, together." I said.

Gaara gave a quick chuckle, somehow finding me funny. "I'm sorry, was I being funny?" I asked him, perplexed.

"You act as though we have much of a choice of whether or not we go together."

I gave him my best pouty face, crossed my arms, and turned to my other side. I then felt Gaara reach out his arms and rap them around my waist. He then pulled me closer to him, and I could feel him nuzzle his head into my neck.

xxxXXXxxx

We returned to the village about a week later; it was a relief to finally be in the familiar setting, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Thankfully, the Kage was kind of like a dictator of the village, only under the Daimyo of Wind himself. So we didn't have to ask anybody but the Daimyo to let us go on the mission. After gaining permission from the Daimyo, we told Kankuro and Temari. It took **a lot** of convincing, but eventually, we got them to agree to cover for us while we were gone. We ended up having them do all the official paperwork for us, while two of Gaara's most trusted ANBU agreed to henge into our places while we were gone. Eventually, it was time to go...

xxxXXXxxx

It was a very windy day in Suna, the day we left. It was believed that a sandstorm would be coming through soon enough, so most of Suna was on lock down. It was the perfect time to leave. When we reached the gates of the village, Gaara placed both of us under a henge, so I looked like a seventeen year old blond-haired boy, and Gaara looked like an older, graying gentlemen, probably trying to pass as my grandfather.

There was one ANBU (under the persistence of the Daimyo and Gaara's siblings) that would be traveling with us, Snake, I believe Gaara called him. He was henged as a little blond haired girl, most likely trying to pass as my younger sister. We walked from the Kazekage's mansion, through the village, and to the village entrance/exit. Just as we were about to leave, I stopped and turned around, looking at the village one last time for what I knew would be quite a while.

"We will return, Tenshi-chan. One day, and hopefully one day soon."

"I know, Gaara-kun. I know."

I turned away from the village, that had become my home in the time I'd spent here. Promising in my heart, that I _**will **_return. I walked through the gates of the village, not looking back again. As I looked out through the horizon, I promised myself that that day will be soon. Very soon.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: There! Finished! Now I am planning on making this a Trilogy, and I will start typing the third and final one soon, buuuuuut I started this new Harry Potter one that I am really enjoying. So it might take a while before I even start typing the last one. and many special thanx to my beta! Who helped me with this story! I would have mentioned him in the last chapter, but I wasn't really thinking when I posted it. *Laughs sheepishly* Anyway, unless my current Beta knows Harry Potter very well, and doesn't mind editing my new Harry Potter story, I'm gonna have ta find someone new to edit it. Unfortunately, while most of my wonderful friends, *cough* Shi-shi *cough* Beth *cough* Josh*cough* would be more than happy to edit any of my naruto, fma, ect. stories, none of them actually like Harry Potter except me...*sigh* and so! The hunt for a Harry Potter Beta begins! Well not only do they not like Harry Potter, but even though I'm the youngest and in the youngest grade, my grammar is better then theirs most of the time...now that's just sad. Well, SEE Y'ALL SOON!**_


End file.
